beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Blitz Striker 100RSF
Blitz Unicorno 100RSF is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the Anime, Beyblade Metal Fury. It is the upgraded version of Ray Striker D125CS and was released with the Strongest Blader Set on August 6, 2011 in Japan. Face Bolt: Unicorno II The Face Bolt depicts "Monoceros", one of the 88 constellations in space. Monoceros is Greek for "Unicorn" in which the Beyblade is based on. The design resembles the original Striker Face Bolt design but in a more stylized design. It gives it a more edgy, flame-like design. 4D Energy Ring: Unicorno II *'Weight': 3.27 grams. Unicorno II is the succesor to the Striker Energy Ring. It resembles it, in that it is three-sided with spikes representing the horns of a unicorn, going in a rightward circular movement. However, the spikes are more snuggled in together with the horns being longer, more detailed, and purple rather than bronze. Unicorno II, is a transparent blue-green/aqua and contains a powder-like substance to increase it's weight like all 4D Energy Rings. This clear wheel provides decent upper attack. 4D Fusion Wheel: Blitz *'Total Weight:' 43.72 grams Core *'Weight:' 31.07 grams Blitz's Core has a six-winged design similar to Trygle from the Original Series. The wings, also known as spikes, are Blitz's main contact points and feature a gap in between each spike. It bears resemblance to Dark due to all of it's spikes. It has also some ressemblance to the Nightmare wheel. Metal Frame *'Weight:' 12.65 grams Blitz's Metal Frame has a wide and circular design with three spikes spaced quite apart by each other and three square-like protrusions pushing up between each spike (one between each spike). Blitz contains two modes, "Assault Attack Mode" in which the protrusions on one side turn into one large wing and "Barrage Attack Mode" whereas, the wings are separated. These modes can be switched by adjusting the Metal Frame on the Core. Blitz is a top-tier Fusion Wheel to the metagame, due to being able to defeat the Twisted Fusion Wheel, and after many many tests, has proven its worth as a MUST have attack wheel, outclassing Vulcan and Beat. Blitz has become known as "the King of K.O." in the WBO community, with many of its members praising its "impressive knockouts" of the most powerful defense combos. Assault Attack Mode is used mostly, as Barrage Attack Mode suffers from more recoil due its large number of gaps. Barrage Attack Mode works better with mid-sized Tracks such as 120 and slow Performance Tips, like Metal Flat or Hole Flat. if you are up against 230-combos Blitz Unicorno GB145XF (assault mode) is your prime choice. Despite the massive recoil Blitz contains, through further testing, Blitz was able to prove itself as a great Fusion Wheel, working to it's full potential on low heights like 85, 90, and 100. It is also quite powerful with CH120, S130, GB145 and R145. With the right parts and the right combos, Blitz can be a devastating Wheel to use and a top-tier at that. Spin Track: 100 *'Weight:' 1.29 grams This Track is currently the third lowest Track available, but is outclassed in terms of Attack and Stamina by the 85 and 90 Tracks. 100 usually has no problem with floor scrapes, and while generally an outclassed part, it is still competitively viable, particularly in Attack customisations where it still makes good contact with most opposing Beys. Performance Tip: Rubber Semi Flat (RSF) *'Weight:' 0.73 grams RSF, or Rubber Semi-Flat, is an SF Bottom completely made out of rubber. It is essentially a flat tip with a smaller radius, affording it a firm, defensive grip on the Stadium, but still allowing for a somewhat aggressive movement pattern with the proper launch. Its drawbacks, however, are that it has shown major weaknesses against Left-Spin Beyblades such as Lightning L Drago, much like RS. RSF, like most Rubber Performance Tips, suffers from poor Stamina, although it has been shown to have slightly more Stamina than RS, due to a wider surface area, resulting in better balance at the end of a battle. IMPORTANT: Mold Variations RSF has two Mold variations. The RSF's included in Random Booster Vol.7 Beat Lynx, specifically with the Bey Tornado Horuseus 130RSF. This mold appears to be made of a softer rubber, and thereby behaves more aggressively than other molds. This should be taken into consideration when choosing a method of obtaining an RSF. The RSF included with Blitz Unicorno 100RSF is of the harder rubber variant. Trivia *The 100RSF combo was first released with Ray Gil 100RSF. *Hasbro will change the name to Blitz Striker when they release it, due to it's past evolution being Ray Striker. *Masamune stated that he wanted Blitz Unicorno to go "Gagaga Highspeed" Which most likely means fast. Ironically, RSF does not move fast at all. *When in assault mode, the 3 wings resembles Unicorno's Horn. Gallery Gagaga Highspeed!.png|The blueprints for Blitz Unicorno BlitzUnicorno.PNG|Parts BlitzUnicorno4.PNG BlitzUnicorno3.PNG BlitzUnicorno2.PNG BlitzUnicorno5.PNG BlitzUnicorno6.PNG BlitzUnicornoParts.PNG BlitzUnicorno9.PNG BlitzUnicorno10.PNG annksdlald.PNG BlitzUnicorno11.PNG スライド6.JPG|Parts Blitz.PNG|Blitz in Assault Attack Mode Blitz2.PNG|Metal Frame and Core Blitz3.PNG|Blitz in Barrage Attack Mode BlitzUnicornoAssaultAttackMode.PNG|Blitz Unicorno in Assault Attack Mode BlitzUnicornoBarrageAttackMode.PNG|Blitz Unicorno in Barrage Attack Mode BlitzUnicornoBottom.PNG|Bottom BlitzUnicornoMotif.PNG|Motif スライド14.JPG|Blitz during development スライド15.JPG|Concept art bb117g.jpg スライド16.JPG|Concept art BUNICORNo.jpg Blitz Unicorno.JPG Blitz Unicorno-1.JPG|Assault Attack mode Blitz Unicorno-2.JPG Blitz Unicorno Mode Change.JPG|Barrage Attack mode Blitz Unicorno Face.JPG Beyblade 4D Blitz Unicorno 4D System.png|Bliz Unicorno on Madoka's Laptop taken apart. MasamuneVsChris7.jpg MasamuneVsChris3.jpg|Vs Phantom Orion B:D MasamuneVsChris9.jpg MasamunaLaunch2.jpg MasamuneVsChris2.jpg MasamuneVsChris10.jpg MasamuneVsChris19.jpg|A beaten Masamune with Unicorno BlitzUnicornoA.png Blitzunicorno.jpg|Blitz Unicorno 100RSF beyblade 4D Blitz lost to Phantom!.png|After battled with Phantom Orion blitz1.png|Blitz Unicorno 100RSF 137 6.jpg Video thumb|300px|right|AkirasDaddy video review about Blitz Unicorno 100 RSF Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:4D System Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Beyblades